In general, a semiconductor package includes a semiconductor die, a plurality of leads electrically connected to the semiconductor die and an encapsulant encapsulating the semiconductor die and the leads. A plurality of conductive pillars are provided on the semiconductor die to be electrically connected to the leads, and a solder is provided to electrically connect the conductive pillars to the leads.
When the solder is used in electrically connecting the conductive pillars to the leads, a high-temperature reflow process is generally performed and a width of the solder is further increased after the reflow process, reducing a distance between the conductive pillars, thereby increasing a probability of short circuits occurring between the pillars and packaging failures.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.